Blossom of Red Sand
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sakura was found as a baby by two Akatsuki members, who take her and decide to become her parents, growing up with her father decides to take her to Suna and she meets a friend she will meet again later on but then the circumstances may change! Summery Su
1. Found In the Forest

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Deidara is a woman in this fanfic!**

**A/n: Ok important note! In this story Sakura was found by Sasori and Diedara when she was just a baby and I know I know that Diedara is really a boy, but…in this fiction he will be a she just to make things go smoother ok so Diedara is a girl and the only girl in the Akatsuki, I mean he does look like one so it will be ok! Alright now that that is over on with the story! R&R please!**

"Deidara!" Sasori called, he lost her in the forest he sighed 'stupid woman' Sasori thought, then he heard something, 'crying?' he thought and followed the sound, he saw a bundle on the ground he picked it up and looked in it, a small baby with brilliant green eyes and some pink hair was crying, "you were abandoned?" he asked knowing it wouldn't answer.

The girl stopped crying and smiled when it saw the man, it made him smile, why he smiled he didn't know, "what you got there?" a voice came from behind him, Diedara appeared through the trees, she walked up to him both wearing their Akatsuki robes, "AWW! A baby!" Deidara had hearts in her eyes.

"AWW Sasori can we please take it back to the manor," Deidara begged holding the little girl and smiling at her, "why?" he asked, "we can't just leave her out her she was abandoned, please we could be it's mommy and daddy" Deidara begged her lover, Sasori as usual stayed emotionless.

"Ok, but don't you…you know have to name it" Sasori said to her, Deidara glared at him, "she will be called Sakura because of her hair" Deidara smiled at Sakura who reached her hand up to try and get Deidara, Deidara cuddled with the little thing, Sasori sighed he actually thought she was kind of cute but he wouldn't let Deidara know that she would only pick at him cause he was as she said it 'sensitive'.

Sasori and Deidara headed in the way to the Akatsuki manor which was located in this forest near the edge of the desert near the village of Suna, they ran and finally made it back "look little Sakura" Deidara pointed "it is your new home and you can meet ootoji Kisame and ootoji Itachi and ever Zetsu" Deidara hugged the child, 'Deidara sure looks cute all motherly with that child' Sasori thought.

"Look Sakura I think daddy is thinking about mommy" Deidara said smiling noticing he was staring at her, Sasori looked away to hide his blush, the two continued inside as they shut the doors Kisame came up to them shouting "A BABY!" he looked at it, "I want to be the father" he pleaded, "ne, Kisame-san Sasori-kun is going to be Sakura's father, but you can be her ootoji (uncle)" Deidara smiled.

"Yea!" he cheered it kind of creped them out, "where did you find her?" he asked, "she was lying on the forest floor" Sasori said and then he began to walk to his room for some rest, "ne, wait Sasori!" Deidara called running after him, "she can have my room" Deidara said placing Sakura on the bed.

"Then where will you sleep?" Sasori asked yet again not enthusiastically, she looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "no" he said turning away "please" she asked clinging to his cloak sleeve, "I've slept there before" she smiled and Sasori went red, "fine" he huffed.

"Oh Sasori-kun I need you to do one more thing" she smiled at him, "what do you want me to do?" he asked lazily, "can you please run to Konoha and get Sakura some more cloths" Deidara begged, "why do I have to go shopping for her" he whined "because Sasori-kun she is your daughter now and your already warming up to her"

"Am not" Sasori stated, "ah but you are Sasori-kun you called her, her and before you called her it" Deidara laughed, 'damn it caught' Sasori cursed, Deidara smiled  
"please" she asked again, Sasori sighed "fine" he said walking out and heading for the door, "look Sakura" Deidara smiled "daddy is going shopping for you!"

Sasori stormed to the front door, "Sasori where are you going?" Itachi asked from his place on the couch, Sasori turned to see the Uchiha, Sasori being smart found the one thing to deflect the Sharingan, so he could now look Itachi right in the eye, "I'm going shopping" Sasori stated, "CAN I COME!" Kisame said out of no where.

"No" Sasori said, "It is for Sakura" he told Kisame, "who's Sakura?" Itachi asked, Sasori turned back to Itachi "she is my daughter" Sasori said yet again not enthusiastically, "since when have you had a daughter?" he stood, "since Deidara and I found her in the forest abandoned and Deidara wanted to keep it as her own" Sasori said now deciding to end this conversation.

"And Itachi" Sasori said not even turning around, "stay away from Deidara while I'm gone" Sasori then opened the door and took off in the direction of Konoha, Itachi glared at the spot he had been, "damn Sasori god he thinks he is soooo awesome" Itachi pouted on the couch.

"He doesn't have the right to say that to me" Itachi crossed his arms, "well Itachi-sama you do try to get Deidara to come to bed with you" Kisame said, Itachi turned his glare to Kisame, "bye" he said quickly and ran to his room, Itachi got up and headed for Deidara's room to see this Sakura.

Itachi stood at the door, it was opened and he looked inside to see Deidara playing with a little girl with pink hair, he walked in "so is this the Sakura I heard about" he asked sitting right next to Deidara, she scooted away from him a little "yes Itachi-sama" she replied.

Itachi took Deidara's hand, "why do you choose Sasori over me, love" Itachi asked, "OW!" Itachi yelled, "You bit me" Itachi looked at her, Deidara held her hand up and it was sticking its tongue out at him, "my hand bit you Itachi-sama, now will you please get out of my room" Deidara glared at him.

Sasori ran through the forest, 'why am I doing this again?' Sasori thought to himself, 'because Deidara asked me too or is it because I actually like that little girl, I did call her my daughter' Sasori sighed 'I guess I do have fatherly feeling for the child' Sasori stopped and took out his Akatsuki hat and put it on before approaching the gates.

Sasori made it to the gates, "what business do you have in Konoha and who are you?" a guard demanded, "I am Sasori of the red Sand also part of the Akatsuki" Sasori smiled seeing their fear, "my business is I'm shopping for my daughter" and with that Sasori moved his hands and there heads were soon on the ground.

Sasori hide Hiruko away once again and proceeded in the village, he looked around and tried to find the market place, he walked up to a woman and asked her "excuse me where is the Konoha market place?" she smiled at him in a sensual manner 'god I just want to know where the market is' Sasori angrily thought.

"Why don't I show you and I can help you find what your looking for" she winked, he grabbed her by the neck, "how about you just tell me and then I can leave and you won't be in my sight anymore" he growled and released her, "o-over there" she pointed and he headed in that direction, he finally reached the stores and it was crowded, 'greeeeeeeeat' he sighed and looked for a certain store "can I help you find something" a woman caring a blonde baby who was blonde herself and had blue eyes.

He stared at her, "you look lost" she smiled at him, he sighed "I'm trying to shop for my daughter" he told her, she smiled "let me help you" she laughed "men are never really good at shopping for their daughters, where is your wife?" she asked, "at the manor" she nodded.

"Well what does your daughter look like" she pulled Sasori into a store that looked like what he was looking for, "she has pastel pink hair and emerald green eyes" he said the woman helped him pick out tons of cloths, Sasori paid for them and they walked out "what is you family name?" he asked her, "Yamanaka" the woman smiled.

He nodded and headed back out of the village, 'they shall not die when we get the nine-tails' Sasori told himself and raced back to the manor, upon reaching the door he slowed down and walked in, "that's a lot of stuff" Kisame said, Sasori nodded and headed to Diedara's room.

He walked in and placed the bags on the ground, Deidara handed Sakura to him she blinked and looked at him, they were just starring at each other until Sakura smiled at him and tried to hug him, Sasori brought her closer and let the small child hug him, Sasori smiled and actually hugged her back.

"Is Sasori-kun going soft?" Deidara smiled, Sasori glared at her and then he looked back at Sakura and smiled again, "maybe a little bit" Deidara smiled at him and look and sorted through the cloths, "Sasori these are adorable how did you find them?" she asked, he stared at her "I had help from a woman named Yamanaka"

Deidara nodded and emptied all her cloths from the dresser and put in Sakura's cloths "did you kill anyone?" she asked not looking up from her work, "yes two unfortunate guards" Sasori sighed bouncing Sakura on his knee and she was happily enjoying it.

Deidara piled all her cloths into a basket and headed towards his room, he assumed she was putting her cloths away in his room, Sasori sighed and looked at Sakura "hello my little Sakura" he smiled, "I will only smile for you my cherry blossom" Sakura smiled and laughed and hugged her new daddy.

Deidara came back in, "all finished" she smiled, "that was only 10 minutes" Sasori said, she smiled "I can multi-task" she laughed, "how is my little Sakura" Deidara took her from Sasori, she laughed and hugged her mommy "that's right little Sakura" Deidara cuddled with her.

"Oh Sasori-kun," Sasori looked up at her, "I had a little visit from Itachi-sama today" Sasori growled 'damn Itachi think he is can do what ever he fucking wants too' "what did you do?" he asked her, "I bit him" she smiled at him and went and kissed him "don't worry Sasori-kun the puppet always is loyal to its master" she smiled again.

They walked out and Deidara headed for the kitchen and Sasori went to the training grounds, "Oi, Sasori-san" Zetsu popped out of the ground, Sasori would never tell him that that freaked the hell out of him, "ne, Sasori what's wrong?" Zetsu asked, Sasori glared at the wall "Itachi" he stated, Zetsu fully emerged from the ground.

"Try to get Deidara into bed again or hit on her?" he asked Sasori nodded, "you want to spar?" he asked, Sasori brought out Hiruko and closed his eyes and brought his hands up, Zetsu moved to avoid the puppets attacks, Sasori moved his fingers searching for his target, "ne, Sasori if you close your eyes you will picture me as Itachi and might kill me!" Zetsu yelled, Sasori sighed and opened his eyes.

Deidara sat Sakura on the counter, "what do you want Sakura?" Deidara smiled, holding out two boxes, Sakura blinked and began to grab the box of cookies "good choice sweat heart!" Deidara cheered putting the other box up, Kisame walked in "AWW! IT'S SAKURA" Kisame ran and poked her cheek.

"Stop it Kisame" Deidara slapped his hand "you will scare her" Deidara said picking Sakura up, "please I want to hold her" he begged, Deidara sighed "ok" she smiled and handed Sakura to Kisame "be careful" Deidara ordered, then the ground rumbled "what was that?" Kisame asked, Deidara and Kisame ran out to the training grounds to find Zetsu beaten the crap out of and Sasori walking towards them with his eyes closed.

He walked up to Kisame and plucked Sakura out of his hands and headed for the door, when "daddy" was heard from Sakura, Sasori looked down to she her hugging him, "she said daddy!" Deidara jumped around "hey wait" she stopped "what about me!" she pouted, Kisame had anime tears running down his face "I only got to hold her for like a minute"

Sasori walked down the hallway with Deidara following, Sakura peaked over Deidara's shoulder "mommy" she smiled and tried to reach her, Deidara went and let Sakura have one of her fingers to play with, "she is so cute" Deidara smiled.

They reached their room and walked in, Deidara quickly changed and grabbed Sakura and jumped on Sasori's oh so soft bed, "doesn't she sleep in her room?" Sasori asked removing his Akatsuki coat, "not for a while" she said slipping under the covers, Sasori moved Hiruko to his spot and crawled into his bed Deidara was already asleep her hair sprawled all over her pillow.

Sasori sighed and looked at Sakura, who was between the two, "good night puchi hana (small flower)" Sasori said laying down and turning the lights of with a chakra string, he looked at Sakura as she closed her eyes and fell asleep between her new parents, Sasori fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Love for the First Time

**A/n: Deidara is a woman in this fanfic! Yola ok I'm udating fast on this one! Yea lol! Well I hope you like it! R&R!**

"Daddy! Daddy!" five year old Sakura ran down the hallways trying to find her father, Sasori "DADDY!" Sakura cried, she turned the hall and bumped into the very person she was looking for, "ne, puchi Sakura what is it?" Sasori asked his daughter picking her up and holding her, "daddy there is a mean lady in the front room" Sakura cried latching on to him.

Sasori walked into the front room to see…wait for it of course a whore, she looked up and saw Sasori and walked up to him, "hey handsome" she winked, "why don't you lose the brat and come with me?" she giggled, Sasori glared at her "one I haven't and do not plan to sleep with any woman other Deidara and two this 'brat' is my daughter" Sasori turned around and smirked.

The woman's head rolled by his feet, "daddy you made Hiruko chop the mean ladies head off" she laughed and hugged her dad, Itachi walked back in the room "ne! Sasori you killed her" he yelled Sasori just walked back into the hall saying "no one messes with my daughter"

"Sakura do want to go visit a village?" Sasori asked her, "I wanna go I wanna go!" she cheered, he smiled at her "than go tell mommy we are going to Suna" she jumped down and ran for his and Deidara's room, shouting "mommy!" Sasori went into Sakura room and got her cloak (it is not the Akatsuki coat it is a normal cloak with the Akatsuki design).

Sasori walked back in his room to see Sakura and Deidara jumping on the bed, he sighed at Deidara's child like manor, "mommy says I can go!" Sakura cheered, Deidara jumped off the bed and caught Sakura when she followed her mother, "why are you really going to Suna?" Deidara asked beginning to put Sakura's cloak on her.

"I am going to get my grandmother to make Sakura something that will help her with my training for her, I will be teaching her how to handle puppets, Kisame will be teaching her water and mist jutsu's, Zetsu said he would teach her all he know she is capable of in his jutsu's, and you said you would teach her to summon the child of your bird" Sasori told her.

She nodded as she finished with Sakura, "Sakura what is your favorite animal?" Deidara asked, Sakura blinked and then thought for a moment "I like raccoons!" Sakura smiled, Deidara and Sasori laughed "ok" Sasori said grabbing her hand, "let's go I will even let you play at the park" Sakura smiled and jumped around "bye mommy!" she waved back.

Sasori and Sakura headed for the front door, when Itachi appeared in front of them, "konichuwa, ootoji Itachi" Sakura smiled he looked down at her then back to Sasori "where are you going?" he asked, "out" Sasori glared back and pushed around Itachi and walked out the door.

Sasori picked Sakura up and put her on his back and then sped off in the direction of Suna after running about two hours the village came into view, Sasori stopped a mile away from the city and got out his oh so reliable Akatsuki hat, Sakura had one too just smaller, he set her down and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't sink in the sand.

Finally making it to the gates, the guards eyed him suspiciously but seeing the small girl with him dropped it a little, "what is you business in Suna?" they asked harshly, Sasori sighed "I am here visiting a friend and I would rather not tell you my name then I would have to kill you and I would rather not"

The guards glared, "have it your way" Sasori sighed and in seconds their severed heads were on the sand and Hiruko was hidden once again, they walked past the dead bodies and into the village, "Sakura do you see the park right over there" Sasori pointed, Sakura nodded "why don't you go play there and I will be in this house right here if you need me" he finished pointing to the house they were next too, "ok" she nodded and ran to the park.

**-xX Sasori's POV Xx- **

'Be careful' he thought before turning and knocking on the door, it opened to reveal a very, very old woman "S-Sasori" she gasped, his face stayed emotionless as usual, he walked in when she stepped aside "Sasori I thought you were dead" she said, "did you know" he replied looking at the old woman.

"Can I offer you anything?" she persisted, "that won't be necessary, all I need is a favor obaasan" he said still not lifting his frown, "what is it, anything Sasori I'm so happy to see you alive" she smiled at her grandson, "I need you to make the perfect puppet for someone" he stated.

"For who?" she asked, he walked to the curtain and drew it back, "my daughter" he said pointing to the park, she walked up to the window and looked "the one with the pink hair" he noticed her confusion to which child it was, "but she is just a small girl" Chiyo said to him.

"I know" he said sitting in a chair, "it is for when she is older" she nodded, "I know you can finish it by night fall so make it done then we will be leaving as soon as you finish" Sasori yawned, "but you only just got here," she protested, "I said we will want it done by night fall for that is when we are leaving" Sasori shot back.

Chiyo nodded "it will be done by then my magomusuko" she smiled, he went out of her house and decided to sit upon her roof and watch Sakura play, until some thing caught his eye, he looked and saw the Kazekage tower, he decided to do some research and went down to tell Sakura to wait for him here.

**-xX Sakura's POV Xx-**

Sakura waved goodbye to her daddy as she ran towards the park to play, she entered the gates and saw the sand box and was over joy she wanted to play with the sand the second the got into the desert, the sand fascinated Sakura to no end, Sakura was happily playing till she heard a girl scream "watch out!" Sakura turned to see a ball headed for her.

She screamed and closed her eyes and put out her hands in front of her face, she cracked open one eye open after nothing happened, there was a wall of sand in front of her, she looked over and saw a boy with red hair and pale green eyes with dark black circles around them.

"Are you ok?" he asked, she nodded and looked at the sand "did you do that?" Sakura asked, he blushed and nodded "thank you" she got up and hugged him, he stiffened under her touch "can you control sand?" she questioned, "yea…kind of" he told her, "that is so cool" she smiled.

There was a moment of silence, until she spoke up "will you play with me? My daddy is visiting obaasan and he said I could play here but it lonely…oh and I'm Sakura" she smiled, he just stared at her 'she was offering to play with me?' he asked himself, "sure" he said "and my name is Gaara" the both sat and started to make a giant sand castle.

"Sakura" a voice called behind her, she turned her head around "hi daddy" she waved, "Sakura stay here until I get back ok" Sasori said to her, she nodded and he rushed off, "bye daddy" Sakura called after him, she turned back to Gaara "that was my daddy" she smiled, "what's you dad like?" she asked.

Gaara frowned, "my dad doesn't like me he say that I was a monster born" Sakura looked at him sadly, "I don't think you're a monster you seem really nice" she smiled, he smiled at her "what about your mom?" Sakura wondered, "My mom is dead" he sulked, Sakura sighed "I'm sorry" he shook his head "it's ok"

"What's your mom like?" he questioned Sakura, Sakura smiled "my mommy is really pretty she has blonde hair and has pretty blue eyes, she is really nice and likes to act like a little kid, my daddy says she is immature for her age and then she yells at him saying 'at least I don't play with puppets' and then her says 'at least I can't eat through my hand' and then they make up and tell me to go and play with ootoji Kisame while they go to their room and make weird noises" Sakura laughed.

Gaara laughed with her, "I like you" Sakura smiled at him, "w-what?" he stuttered going red, "your really nice and cute and I like you" she said to him, "I like you too" he smiled back, Sakura went red this time she got up and went and kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura took off a necklace with a cherry blossom hanging from it "here" she held it out to him, he just stared at it "take it" she smiled "I want to give it to you since you are my very first friend and I like you" he took it, "please take care of it my daddy got it for me, so next time I see you I will know it is you" Gaara put it on "I promise" he told her.

Sasori came back around dusk 'damn the Shukaku has already been placed in a human vessel' he cursed in his head, he walked up to the park to see Sakura swinging "ne, Sakura are you ready?" Sasori asked his daughter, "yes daddy my friend just left" Sakura said running up and hugging him.

Sasori picked Sakura up and she feel asleep in his arms, "you must have worn yourself out" he smiled at the sleeping girl, Sasori came up to his obaasan's door and knocked once again, she answered and let him in "awww Sasori is this your daughter?" she asked, he ignored her question "is it ready?" he demanded in a low voice not to wake Sakura.

"Yes it is and if I do say so myself it is almost as good as yours but you helped with yours and it is a work of perfection, I just gave my student a new puppet the Kazekage's first son, Kankuro," Sasori rolled his eyes to the old woman's rambling she handed him the puppet and he examined it 'I'll have to make improvement later but this is very good' Sasori thought.

He hid the puppet away with his, "I will be leaving now don't worry she will make good use of your puppet that you will see in due time obaasan" Sasori said before leaving, "Sasori wait" Chiyo stood at the door way "be safe" she smiled at him, he turned around and rolled his eyes and took off towards the Akatsuki manor.

Running through the desert not trying to wake Sakura seemed to be harder then expected, none the less he made it back to the manor in around three hours, opening the doors to the house he sighed looking at the time, it was around 11 pm, Sasori headed to Sakura's room and place her on her bed and tucked her in.

He went and turned off the light and closed the door and then headed down for his room he reached for the door knob and tried to open it but it was locked, "GO AWAY ITACHI!" he heard Deidara sobbing behind the door, "Deidara it's me" Sasori banged on the door, it shot open and Deidara collapsed on him "don't let him in my mind again" she cried.

Sasori picked her up bridal style and brought her back in the room, he shut the door and locked it again, he walked over and sat her on the bed he took the seat beside her, she hugged around his waist "don't let him in" she cried, "don't let him" she was shaking 'damn that Itachi!' Sasori cursed, a knock came at the door "daddy, mommy" Sakura's sleepy voice came.

Sasori opened the door and let Sakura in and locked it once again, "daddy why is mommy crying?" Sakura asked crawling into bed with her mother, Deidara sat up and hugged Sakura "mommy its ok daddy's here, he will protect us" Sakura told her mom.

Soon Sakura and Deidara fell asleep Sakura in Diedara's arms, Sasori looked at the two 'I will find out what you did Itachi' Sasori promised, he opened the door locking it again with his chakra strings, Sasori made his way down to Itachi's room, upon arriving Sasori heard noises coming from the room.

Sasori rolled his eyes 'does this man ever go a night with out sex' he pulled Hiruko out and smashed down the door, there was a scream "Itachi who's that?" the woman asked sitting up, Sasori glared angrily at Itachi "does he wanna join?" she questioned, Itachi frowned "I doubt it" he sighed.

"I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD!" Sasori yelled moving his hands controlling Hiruko who lashed at the two killing the girl with its sharp tail, Itachi dodged out of the way, "what the hell is wrong with you?" Itachi yelled, "What did you do to her! I told you to stay away Itachi! Now you will pay!" Sasori cackled evilly.

Itachi dodged all around the room until he got nipped in the leg 'damn this will slow me down' Itachi thought then he saw Kisame and Zetsu grab Sasori "calm down Sasori" they tried to stop him, "you can't kill him you will be punished or worse banished" they shouted "think of Sakura!" this made him stop.

"Please Itachi is sick and vile but you can't kill him," they said Sasori looked up at Itachi anger in his eyes, "the next time you go near her without her permission I will slit you in half" venom seeping from his voice as he shoved them off and headed in the direction of his room.

Kisame and Zetsu glared at Itachi and then left for their rooms, Sasori got back in and took of his Akatsuki coat, he climbed into bed and saw the sleeping faces of both Sakura and Deidara, and he sighed and drifted into his sleep.


	3. We Meet Again

**A/n: Hi! Well I am updating! Yeah! Well I am going to camp until Saturday so I will not be able to update until then! I am sorry but it is the way it is! Well I hope you like the chapter! R&R!**

Sakura ran in the manor, "mommy, daddy!' she yelled rushing towards their room, she turned the corner and 'Bam!' she fell on her butt, she looked up and saw Sasori and Deidara, "what is it puchi hana?" Sasori asked, "Mommy, daddy! I just mastered the hidden mist jutsu ootoji Kisame was teaching me!" Sakura smiled as Sasori picked her up.

"Really that is very good" Deidara smiled at her daughter "he say I might even surpass him someday" she beamed "I'm sure you will" Sasori said to her "and you know what today is?" he asked as they walked towards the kitchen "my 10th birthday!" Sakura cheered, they walked in the kitchen and "SURPRISE!" Kisame and Zetsu jumped out holding a cake.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled even wider, Sasori put her down and she ran to the cake "ne, Sakura-chan you want a piece?" Kisame asked, Sakura nodded furiously "please ootoji Kisame" Kisame smiled "ok, here you go" he said handing her a piece of cake, "Sakura what do you want to do today?" Deidara asked, Sakura was quiet for a while.

"I want to visit Suna again!" Sakura smiled, "ok we will go as soon as you're ready" Sasori said to her, Sakura hurriedly ate her cake and ran to her room "Sasori?" Deidara looked at him, "don't worry Deidara you're coming and we have some business to attend to there anyway and Sakura is learning how to handle two puppets and I must get another made for her" Sasori said heading for the front room with Deidara behind him.

Sakura ran in with her Akatsuki cloak (and again it is not like Deidara and Sasori's it is a normal cloak just same design) on "I'm ready" Sakura smiled at her parents, "alright" Deidara said and they headed out the door, "Sakura why do you want to go to Suna?" Deidara asked, Sakura blushed "well I met a boy there and he was really nice and I want to see him again"

Deidara giggled with her daughter as they continued their sprint to Suna, "a boy?" Sasori asked not liking the sound of this "oh Sasori it's just a little crush don't go into over protective father mode" Deidara teased, Sasori glared at the woman, how he hated and loved her, "I just don't want Sakura to…to…" he thought a bit "to get cooties" Sasori said.

Deidara and Sakura looked at him, "Sasori…is that your best excuse because I have heard better from week old bread" Deidara said to him, Sakura laughed she loved her parents, to her she could wish for none better they loved her and her mom acted immature and pulled pranks on the other Akatsuki members with her, while her dad was to her the most powerful of the group, he was stronger then ootoji Kisame and Zetsu and ever struck fear in Itachi-sama.

Sakura laughed again hearing her mother taunt her father even more, her mother always made fun of her dad and her dad would get really mad at her, but would never yell or do anything, he had so much self control, until it came to Itachi, Sakura frowned remembering that night about 5 years ago.

_Flashback…_

_She woke up hearing her mother scream through her door, Sakura went out and knocked on the door, her dad had answered it and let her in, her mom was on the bed crying, I heard dad say something about Itachi and assumed he did this._

_I crawled up to my mom and she wrapped her arms around me, then my dad left the room and the next thing we heard was loud bangs and yelling, my dad's yelling, I had never heard him yell before, it was terrifying, I knew he was yelling at Itachi-sama._

_Then the door opened and he walked in and got into bed and went to sleep, I stayed awake a little longer wondering what happened, but didn't linger on it for I fell into deep sleep._

_End Flashback…_

Sakura came back to reality and saw the village coming into view, Sakura smiled she loved the sand village, she hadn't been there in a long time, finally we arrived at the gates, Sasori quickly killed the guard by the gate, "Sakura you have Raku-n?" Sasori asked her, "yes dad I have him hidden away just in case" Sakura smiled "now you can go look for you friend but meet use here later tonight" Deidara hugged her.

"Ok I'll be careful, I love you" she hugged them both and they returned it "love you too" they smiled and headed off into the village for their 'business', Sakura wondered and found the playground she played at when she came here, she went in and saw the small children playing, Sakura walked over and kneeled down by the sand box.

Sakura smiled remembering the boy she met here, think about his red hair and eye's that matched her own, she smiled again, she got up and turned and their walking by was the boy if her current thoughts "Gaara!" she yelled happily, he froze and turned ready to defend himself when he saw who called his name he went wide eyed.

"S-Sakura" he said under her breathe, "Gaara-kun you remember me!" she hugged him, he stiffened, he was not used to the human contact "Gaara-kun how have you been?" Sakura asked releasing him, he looked at her she was a lot prettier then the last time he saw her "fine…I guess" he said weakly, he stared at her she had shoulder length hair and her eye's were more beautiful then before.

"Gaara-kun, what's that?" she asked worriedly placing her hand on his forehead, he grabbed it and pulled it down "it's nothing" he said harshly, Sakura smiled at him "ok well I found you and now we can have some fun" Sakura smiled and looked at his neck, there to her surprise was the necklace she gave him 5 years ago "Gaara-kun" Sakura smiled "you kept it"

He looked down at the necklace "Of course I kept it, you were the only person who ever showed me kindness" he told her, Sakura blushed and grabbed his hand "come on I'm only here for the day so lets spend it together" she told him, he blushed slightly at her contact, "we should probably eat first" she said to herself.

"What do you think Gaara-kun?" she asked practically dragging him down the street, "I don't care" he said not looking interested, "um Sakura" Gaara spoke up after awhile "what?" she turned to him, he looked at her "Sakura I have to tell you that well I might be an attempted assassination" he looked down, she looked at him sadly "why?" she asked.

"Well I have been deemed to dangerous for my village and my father will send people to assassinate me" he told her, Sakura hugged him "Gaara I'm so sorry" she let go and looked into his lonely green eyes, "it's ok Gaara I can take care of myself I am train by some of the best shinobi" Sakura smiled, he looked at her and smiled a tiny bit.

"Now come on were wasting time," Sakura smiled pulling him into a restaurant, they were seated at a table by the window "so Gaara tell my what has happen in your life since my last visit" Sakura smiled at him, Gaara looked at her with hesitation, he looked into her kind eyes and sighed, he began to tell her about all the assassinations and his uncle and how he got the tattoo.

Sakura sat baffled how much had happened to him, "I'm sorry Gaara" she said sadly, Gaara looked out the window at the busy streets of Suna, after their food arrived Sakura basically vacuumed it into her mouth, they walked out of the restaurant and Sakura saw a paint stand, she walked up to it "hey Gaara I have something to recognize you with how about I get something so you will always know its me?" Sakura asked him.

He stared at her "I guess so" he answered watching her closely, she walked up to the stand and talked to the woman there, then the woman got out air paint and began drawing something on Sakura, Sakura paid the woman and walked back to Gaara "look" she smiled and showed him her left inside wrist.

His eyes went wide as he saw the kanji for love air painted on her skin, "now I have to put a seal on it so the paint never washes off," Gaara watched as she made some hand signs and placed her hand over the paint, a purple glow emitted from her hand, she removed it and it was there on her skin, she got her finger and ran it down the paint but nothing happened.

"There we go" Sakura smiled, Gaara just stared at it, he looked up at her face 'this girl why is she so different from the others?' he wondered, "Gaara how about you show me around Suna" Sakura interrupted his thoughts, he looked at her "ok" he said, she grabbed his hand and they proceeded walking around Suna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Gaara sat on the village wall looking out at the desert and the stars, "Gaara I had a really fun day today" Sakura said leaning on his shoulder, Gaara felt chills run up his spine from her touch, but they were the good chills, Sakura looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Sakura" Gaara said placing his forehead on hers, he looked straight into her eyes "this has been a really good day and I…I really like you" he said nervously, Sakura smiled "I really like you too" she leaned in and so did he just as they were about to kiss, a cough was heard, Sakura and Gaara turned their heads to see Sasori "oh hi daddy" Sakura said nervously.

Sasori glared at Gaara, Sakura noticed "don't worry it's just because you're a boy" she laughed "Sakura get over here we're leaving" he said harshly, "ne! Sasori leave them alone for a minute" Deidara appeared grabbing Sasori's ear and dragging him off, she turned and winked at Sakura.

Sakura looked back at Gaara who looked back at her and once again they leaned in and their lips met, they broke apart and Sakura looked sad "I promise I will come back as soon as possible" she told him, he leaned in and kissed her again, she turned completely red "good make it soon" he smirked back at her.

Sakura smiled and got up, as did he, she hugged him and then followed her parents "Sakura! Your first kiss!" Deidara giggled, as Sasori pouted, Sakura smiled at her mother "ok well we must leave now, oh and Sakura we got you this" Deidara handed her a fox puppet "it's name is Kitsune" Sasori said, "thanks" she smiled and hugged them both and then they took off back to the Akatsuki manor.

'We couldn't find any information on the Shukaku container, all the files have been thrown away' Sasori thought angrily, he looked at Deidara who had the same look on her face, they failed to find who was the container of the Shukaku, but he brushed it off as they neared the manor and headed to bed.


	4. Attack Turns to Retreat

**A/n: Hi! I am updating camp was cool but I'm happy to be back! Well this is normal long chapter! So please enjoy and R&R!**

Three cloaked people stood on the wall of Konoha, they're black coats with the red clouds blew slightly in the wind, they all had they straw hats on with different decorative hangings on each, "Sakura are you ready, everyone is in place and we will begin the attack as soon as you make the first move" a man spoke "yes father I am ready" Sakura said, "be careful" another female voice came.

They all nodded and separated heading for the stadium, Sakura ran to get to her position, this mission was to attack everyone who got in the way of the Kazekage for some reason they needed to know something from him but she didn't know yet, Sakura saw the stadium get bigger and bigger as it came into view.

Sakura jumped onto the roof and hide, she looked and saw the Hokage and the Kazekage sitting watching a match between a blonde with I giant fan and a black haired boy who looked as if he wasn't even trying, Sakura sighed at the weakling fighting, she had mastered all of the hidden mist jutsu's and also everything Zetsu taught her, she could control puppets very well but no where near as well as her father and her mother taught her to summon the child bird of her bird.

Sakura look in the contestant box and saw the boy with the puppet she was instructed for the signal to take control of the puppet to give the signal, her father taught her how to control others puppets, Sakura looked across the stadium to see Kisame, she stood up and latched her chakra strings to the puppet.

The puppet began to go made and attack the over lookers, everyone was in alarm, Sakura stood and began laughing, everyone noticed her and she smiled under her hat, the participants ran out and the Kazekage and Hokage transported down beside them "too weak to control your own puppet boy?" Sakura laughed, the boy glared at her and tried to control it.

She threw it against the wall and looked at Kisame and both started making hand signs, then a heavy mist began to appear making it near impossible to see, all the Akatsuki members jumped down and headed for the Kazekage, Sakura stood her ground and watched it take place, what a great birthday present she thought, assigned a real mission, it was her 13th birthday and she was finally allowed to go out with the Akatsuki.

Sakura smiled and looked back down all the participants took on a Akatsuki member, it looked like a boy that looked like a young Itachi took on Itachi, the blonde girl with the fan took on her mom, Deidara, a blonde boy in an orange jump suit took on, her dad, Sasori, Zetsu faced the lazy looking kid, and Kisame was against this dude with sunglasses.

Sakura sighed again, 'they get all the fun' Sakura suddenly sensed someone behind her, she avoided the attack and jumped behind them, she focused on the person he turned around, her eyes widened in horror, there stood a red headed boy with a kanji for love on the left side of his forehead, Sakura couldn't believe it "Gaara" she whispered under her breath.

Sakura looked down to his neck and there sat the necklace she gave him, it had been 3 years since she last saw him and everyday she longed to see him more, "why they sent me to fight a weakling like you I don't know why" he said emotionless, Sakura thought she was going to cry "if you're just going to stand there I will kill you now" he said lashing his sand at her.

Sakura dodged, it was all she could do there was no way she could attack him, Sakura jumped off the roof onto the ground and began running from him, Sakura gasped when she felt someone grab her wrist and lift her up off the ground, she winced as their grip tightened, she looked and saw a angered Gaara "don't you dare run from me!" he yelled at her covered face.

Sakura's sleeve fell down slightly, she saw his stare shift to her wrist, his eyes went wide and he looked back at her and tore the hat off and gazed into her emerald eyes "Sakura" he said and released her and she landed on her feet, she looked up at him "you…" he trailed off, Sakura looked away "I'm sorry" she said, he grabbed her chin and made her face him.

They looked in each others eyes "that's not it, you didn't fight back even though I meant you harm" he said still holding her face, "Gaara I…I couldn't I…" Sakura tried to say but she was sealed off by his lips, Sakura was shocked at first but feel into it, she had been dreaming about this for 3 years.

They broke away and Gaara held her to his chest "I didn't think I was going to see you again" he said to her, she leaned her head on his chest, then they heard a big boom, they looked at the stadium and half of it was gone, there was a giant bird in the air and an enormous puppet like a scorpion and then giant plants started to grow.

Sakura groaned "this is going to be messy" Gaara looked at her, "what's going on?" he asked her, she looked up at him "well my mom is mad and is probably going to kill the blonde girl since she summoned the bird, dad is going to create mass havoc with Hiruko, and ootoji Zetsu well actually he's probably sealing the Kazekage in right now" Sakura said.

"Gaara," Sakura said intertwining her fingers with his "what?" he asked, "I just wanted to say…" Sakura began when arms surrounded her and ripped her from Gaara's arms, the arms pulled her into Kankuro's puppet "good job, Gaara" Kankuro smiled "LET ME OUT!" Sakura yelled pounding on the inside.

"LET HER OUT!" Gaara demanded, "Gaara we were ordered to kill these people" Kankuro told him, "DAMN IT I SAID LET HER OUT!" Gaara shouted, Kankuro shuddered "but Gaara" and then Gaara punched him in the face, Gaara broke open the puppet and pulled Sakura out, she hugged him tightly.

Sakura let go and looked at Kankuro, then Sakura was smashed against the wall, Itachi held her up by the neck "fraternizing with the enemy blossom, that's not good" he glared at her, "let me go" she hissed out, barely breathing "Sakura you were brought to kill" Itachi still held his glare, "go screw yourself" Sakura yelled and kicked him in the stomach.

He released Sakura and she fell to the ground "why would I screw myself when I could just do you" Itachi wickedly smiled, Sakura shuddered, Gaara helped her up and glared at Itachi "it's time to go Sakura" he laughed "we killed the Kazekage because it wasn't really him, it turns out it was Orochimaru" Itachi stood and made his way towards her.

Gaara's sand began to stir, Sakura made quick hand seals and summoned a giant bird that rose with both of them on it, "you don't come near me" Sakura said coldly to him and the flew up and over to the forest where it landed and disappeared, Sakura and Gaara landed on the ground "Sakura are you leaving again?" Gaara asked.

Sakura looked at him, "yes I have to our mission is complete but please wait for me?" she asked, he looked into her eyes "how long?" he looked away, "I don't know" she admitted, "I will, but you better come back to me" he told her "you know where to find me" she nodded and they kissed.

Sakura smiled at him and they both departed, Sakura ran to the gates to find the other Akatsuki members "Sakura there you are" Deidara hugged her; Sakura looked at all of them "was the mission a success?" Sakura asked "no, we killed the Kazekage and Hokage but we did not obtain the information we wanted" Kisame told her.

Sakura nodded "well I guess we should head back" Zetsu put in, the others nodded and the headed back towards the manor, finally arriving back home everyone went to they're rooms, Sakura went and changed into some black Capri's and a black tank top and went into the kitchen.

Sakura looked for something to snack on and found some cookies, 'probably Kisame' she thought to her self but decided to take them anyway, Sakura made her way to the living room and sat on the couch and turned the TV on, Zetsu came up and sat beside her "so how you doing?" he asked, she looked at him awkwardly and then laughed "ootoji Zetsu you are a bad conversation starter" Sakura laughed.

"Well then what's wrong?" he asked, "nothing's wrong" she said not believing her own words, "Sakura-chan you can not lie to me I know something is bothering you because you're not training" he said, Sakura sighed "well actually I am really sad" Zetsu nodded that he was listening.

"See I think I found my special person but…" Sakura trailed off, "I never get to see him and I want to see him more" Sakura finished "ne, Sakura-chan you must bare through it and if it is your special person you will make it" he said to her, Sakura smiled and hugged him "thanks ootoji Zetsu"

"WHERE ARE MY COOKIES!" they heard Kisame yell, Sakura shoved the cookies in Zetsu's lap and Kisame stormed out, "ootoji Kisame, ootoji Zetsu took them" Sakura pointed innocently, Zetsu's mouth dropped to the floor, "Kisame she's lying!" he yelled, seeing Kisame become very angry.

"How dare you call sweet little Sakura-chan a liar, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Kisame yelled and began to pound Zetsu, Sakura laughed and rushed off into the hallway to avoid the conflict, as Sakura turned the corner she ran into a body, she looked up and saw Itachi and a woman.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "what is this brat doing here?" she asked, Sakura glared at the woman "please whore I live here and one more crack like that and I'll serve your head to him" Sakura seethed, the woman glared back "what could a bitch like you do" she mocked, instantly Sakura had a kunai to the woman's throat.

"Say it again" Sakura smirked, the woman gulped, Itachi sighed "Itachi-sama help me" the woman cried, as soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura slit her throat and began to walk off, Itachi grabbed her arm and covered her mouth and shoved her in his room, he pushed her on the bed and mad quick hand signs and made the room sound proof.

"Now Sakura you get to give me pleasure tonight since you killed the one who was supposed to do it" Itachi smirked, Sakura went wide eyed "you stay away from me you sick bastard!" Sakura yelled, Itachi smirked and crawled on the bed and grabbed Sakura, she kneed him in the balls and jumped off the bed and ran to the door and tried to open it but he locked it with a jutsu.

Sakura pounded on the door, "DAD! MOM!" Sakura cried as she continuously banged on the door, "HELP!" she panicked, Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Itachi get up, Sakura pounded harder, Sasori was walking by and heard a faint noise, he looked at Itachi's door and pressed his ear against it and heard a voice "DAD! MOM! PLEASE HELP SOMEONE! OOTOJI ZETSU, KISAME!" he heard Sakura scream.

He went wide eyed and tried to open the door but it was locked, Sasori quickly brought out Hiruko and ripped the door off the hinges, Itachi was holding Sakura by the neck against the wall, his hand trying to get her clothes off, Sasori punched Itachi and sent him to the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sasori screamed, Sakura sat on the ground shaking, Sasori was holding nothing back and lashed out on Itachi, Deidara ran in and saw Sakura, she picked her up and looked and saw Sasori bashing Itachi around holding nothing back, it kind of scared her, making her remember what he did the last time Itachi tried something.

Deidara held Sakura close "what did he do Sakura?" Deidara asked her daughter trying to comfort her, Sakura held tight onto her mother "he…he tried to rape me" Sakura choked out, Deidara held her tighter she looked up and glared at Itachi "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BURN IN HELL!" she yelled at him.

Kisame and Zetsu ran in to see the scene, "SASORI!" they shouted, "let him kill Itachi!" Deidara cried holding Sakura tighter, "what did he do?" they asked together, "he tried to rape my daughter" Deidara said tears streaming down her face, Zetsu and Kisame glared at Itachi with all they're hate.

Deidara took Sakura out of the room and brought her to her own room, she put Sakura in her bed and tucked her in and sat on the end of the bed, she glanced at her pink haired daughter "I'm so sorry Sakura" she whispered and caressed her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasori walked into Sakura's room and saw Deidara barely awake leaning on the wall, he looked over at the clock, it was 3 am, Sasori looked down at the sleeping Sakura, 'I'm a horrible father, my daughter was almost raped in my own house' Sasori thought angrily at himself, 'can I not even protect one of my most important people?' he questioned himself.

He touched Sakura cheek, 'I won't ever let that happen again…you're lucky Itachi that our leader want your sharingan and stopped me before I completely annihilated you' Sasori glared at the wall, he looked down at Sakura "never again will I fail you' he secretly promised, he preformed some hand signs and made it so only him, Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu could come into the room.

Sasori picked up Deidara and closed Sakura's door and walked down to their room placing Deidara in bed and pulling the covers over her, Sasori stepped out of the room and headed for Itachi's room again, and he came in and saw their leader patching Itachi up and Kisame and Zetsu stood in the room as well.

"Sasori…where is Deidara?" he asked, "she is asleep I'll inform her later" Sasori stated, he nodded "ok well since we haven't been able to find who the Shukaku's container is we will have to prepare one of you for anything and I think it should be Sakura" he said, "WHAT?" Sasori yelled.

"She already can beat Kisame and Zetsu and has mastered their jutsu's, she has learned to summon the birds of Deidara's flock, and you're teaching her how to control puppets correct and is able to use two, then all she need is illusionary techniques, beside you already taught her how to deflect the sharingan, which you won't share with me which angers me" he said to Sasori.

"I wouldn't want Itachi to perfect it to control no matter what, I'd rather not have him in my daughters head, also you may use Sakura on one condition" Sasori stared at they're leader "and that is?" Sasori glared at Itachi, "Itachi is not allowed to lay a hand on Sakura or Diedara" Itachi frowned at Sasori.

"Fine, I will place a jutsu for it and we can use Sakura as a weapon" they're leader said, Sasori nodded half heartedly "you are all dismissed, get some rest I will be leaving in the morning so I will take the guest room" they all headed out "wait my room is completely wrecked because of that asshole" Itachi said "I should get his room" he smirked.

"Right" they're leader said and made quick hand signs and touched Itachi "there now he may not touch either of them "and Itachi you can sleep on the couch" he sighed and they all left the room.


	5. Mission: Test of Heart

**A/n: Hi! Another update YAY! Well I am going to finish this story before I work on anymore since it is almost finished  
! Well beware of lemon! R&R!**

"Sakura" Kisame came into the kitchen to see a very grown up Sakura sitting at the table eating cookies, "leader wants to speak to you right this-HEY! You're the one eating all my cookies!" Kisame complained, Sakura looked down at the empty container and smiled "gomen ootoji Kisame"

Kisame pouted "ne, just go Sakura-chan" Sakura giggled and got up and walked to the meeting room, Sakura opened the door to a dark room with four figures in it, "I'm here" she announced herself, they turned to her "puchi hana" a voice said, Sakura laughed "dad I'm not small anymore I'm 19" she heard a female laugh "ne, Sakura you will always be our puchi hana"

Sakura smiled and looked towards the to center figures "Sakura we have found out the Kazekage is the Shukaku container and we want you to go and retrieve him, you can't kill him or the Shukaku will die, you we have been training you for this" Sakura nodded to their leader, "since you have also some how excelled in medics there is a medic headed to Suna and you will assassinate him/her and take their place"

Sakura nodded again agreeing with the plan, "you must hurry and pack and leave as soon as possible and find the medic in the forest" Sakura looked at their leader "I will not fail" she said in a strong voice, Sakura bowed and walked out off the room, she leaned on the door and smiled 'Suna"

Sakura ran to her room and packed as fast as possible she was in a hurry to get to Suna, Deidara and Sasori walked in as she closed up her duffle bag, "Sakura" Diedara sniffed, Sakura looked at her parents "I'll be ok" she smiled and hugged her mom, "I promise I'll come back and with the Kazekage" Sakura assured her.

Sakura looked at her dad, who just stared back at her, worry apparent in his eyes; Diedara elbowed him in the arm, "Sakura be careful" he said before he hugged her "I will" Sakura let some tears fall down her cheeks, Sakura walked with her parents behind her to the door, Kisame and Zetsu were there "ne, Sakura-chan please be careful" they told her.

"Don't worry everyone, did you all forget that I was taught by every single one of you and mastered nearly everything, I'll be fine" Sakura smiled at them all, Sakura opened the door and closed it behind her, she looked out at the woods and smirked 'I'm going back to Suna' she thought and headed for the border line for fire and wind country.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura washed her hands off in a near by stream, 'what a mess' she sighed watching the clear water turn a crimson red, Sakura stood and looked at the dead body beside the tree, Sakura stood and looked at her reflection, she wore a red skirt with black biker shorts underneath, also a black strapless shirt that's' sleeve were made of fishnet.

She kneeled down and grabbed the Konoha forehead protector and placed it as a headband, she smiled at her reflection 'Gaara will be very impressed at how much I have grown' Sakura smiled, to make it simple Sakura was beautiful, her shoulder length pink hair perfect along with her emerald eyes.

Sakura then began her run to Suna she wanted to get there as soon as possible, entering the desert the heat did nothing to slow her down, she was about to die she needed to see him, she hadn't seen him in 6 years, then it hit her 'what if he doesn't remember me or moved on' Sakura held back the tears form from the thought.

'No' she told herself, she ran as fast as her chakra pumped legs would take her, after continues hours of running she finally saw the village come into the horizon, Sakura heart leapt as she saw it and went faster, nothing would stop her, she stopped at the gates and looked at the two guards and rolled her eyes as she saw them eye her.

"How may I help you?" they asked, she groaned inside wishing she could just kill them, "I'm the medic from Konoha" Sakura said as politely as she could, they nodded and let her past, Sakura looked up and saw the Kazekage's building, 'he should know where Gaara is' Sakura thought happily, Sakura made her way through the crowd to the Kazekage's office.

Finally reaching the doors she entered and saw the secretary, "excuse me" Sakura smiled at her, "I am the medic from Konoha and wish to see the Kazekage" the secretary smiled back "good you're here, top floor big double doors" Sakura bowed and headed up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in", Sakura grasped the knob and entered to see a big chair turned looking out at the village "so you are the medic from Konoha you're chakra doesn't seem to much like a medic's, in fact it has different tints of several different hidden jutsu's" the man said.

'How rude can't ever turn around' Sakura rolled her eye, 'does sound kind of hot though' she thought, "well Kazekage-sama I was wondering if you could help me locate a person in your village" Sakura asked, "and this person would be?" he answered.

Sakura blushed, "ummm…well a man named Gaara" he began laughing "are you just plain stupid" he said, Sakura twitched "I beg your pardon!" Sakura barked back, "look I don't have time for fan girls like..." he stood and faced her "…you" Sakura's jaw dropped "G-Gaara" Sakura stuttered, looking at him up and down, he was so well built and even more handsome then before.

Sakura smiled at him, "Sakura" he whispered looking at her, then realization hit her "no," she choked tears spilling from her eyes, "no!" she sobbed, she fell to her knees " NO!" she cried, Gaara was beside her instantly "Sakura what's wrong" he asked holding her, "no, Gaara why, why did it have to be you!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Sakura what is it?" he asked her again, "Gaara please tell me, do you have the Shukaku inside of you?" she cried looking in his eyes, he looked away "Sakura I do have Shukaku inside of me" he said painfully, Sakura started crying again and held him tighter "but Sakura what does that have to do with anything?" Gaara questioned.

Sakura looked up at him again, "Gaara I was sent by the Akatsuki to capture the container of the Shukaku and I killed the real medic from Konoha and I'm here to kidnap you" Sakura cried, Gaara held her tighter "I don't know what to do my parents are in the Akatsuki but I also love you" she cried, Gaara froze and looked at the top of her head.

"What did you say?" he asked her, "my parents are in the Akatsuki?" Sakura wondered "no" he replied, "also?" she looked at him, "the other thing" he said trying to hide his irritation "that I love you" Sakura said looking him straight in the eyes, "Sakura" Gaara said weakly.

"I love you too" he said kissing her, Sakura was surprised at what he just said, she was so over filled with joy, that her past thoughts were untrue, Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt something else around it she broke the kiss and looked down at her necklace, Sakura smiled again and pulled him down to kiss her again.

Sakura felt the kiss deepen and tried to make it go further, she had longed for him for to long and nothing was stopping here and now she was sure he felt the same way, Sakura hands found there way into Gaara Kage robes, Gaara smirked he liked where this was going, he used his sand to close the curtains so minimum light was shown, Gaara picked Sakura up and walked then put her on the desk.

Gaara got her shirt off to see two large breasts, Sakura pulled his robe off to where he was only in his boxers, and never breaking the kiss Gaara removed her skirt and shorts leaving only her bra and panties, they finally broke with the need for air, "ne, Gaara such a bad little Kazekage" Sakura giggled wrapping her lags around his waist.

"You're no different" he smirked back, "ne, Gaara I was raised an Akatsuki I am a bad girl" Sakura traced his muscles, "really" he smirked and tore off her bra, "hey that's not fair" she pouted playfully hiding herself from his gaze, "it is fair I only have bottoms on and now you only have bottoms on" he caressed her face.

Sakura used her feet to ease his boxers off, she smiled at him and pushed all the papers and other things of his desk, "now who's going to clean that up?" he asked watching her lay down on the giant desk, "get the secretary to do it" she teased and began stretching, he eyed her body and saw the last piece of fabric and slide it off with ease.

Before she knew it Gaara was on top of her kissing her passionately on the lips, Sakura played with his blood red hair as he moved down her body and kissed every inch of her, Sakura felt Gaara come back up and look in her eyes, she pulled him down and kissed him to answer his unasked question, Sakura felt him slide into her.

Sakura gasped as a spark of pain shot, but it was soon replaced by intensified pleasure as they both rocked to their own rhythm, Gaara at first thrust slowly until she picked up the beat and began going faster, beads of sweat forming all over their bodies, Sakura moaned over and over again, calling his name.

Some knocked on the door "GAARA!" a obnoxious voice was heard, Gaara picked Sakura up with him and they both sat in his big chair he pushed all their clothes under the desk and turned the chair around "this is awkward" Sakura whispered looking down seeing him still in her, he looked at her she was really red from blushing, he covered her mouth.

"GAARA!" the door busted open and a tall blonde came in, "What is it Naruto!" Gaara said angrily, "damn Gaara, what's got you so ticked?" Naruto asked, "Naruto what do you want?" Gaara demanded, Sakura smirked and thought she would have some fun with Gaara's new anger, Sakura lightly brushing her fingers against Gaara's flesh and kissing his neck, Sakura felt his heart beat quicken.

"N-Naruto please just tell me what it is and leave" Gaara said trying so hard not to make any other 'noises' "well I just wanted to sat hi" he said lazily, Gaara growled under his breath "then can you please leave, I have some very important matter to attend to" he said holding in another moan.

After hearing Naruto leave and the door closed, Gaara sighed and looked at Sakura "you are a little tormenter" Gaara said to her, Sakura bit her lower lip "I would only torment you" she kissed him, "Gaara" Sakura said placing her forehead on his "what?" he asked, "I don't know what to do…I love you but I also love my parents" Sakura sighed and curled up in his arms.

"Sakura why don't you stay at my house and think it over" Sakura nodded and they both got up and got dressed, Gaara and Sakura walked out of his office to find Naruto sitting outside, "and where did she come from Gaara?" Naruto smirked, Sakura went completely red, "NARUTO!" Gaara yelled, Naruto gulped and started running but Gaara's sand caught him.

"Naruto this is Sakura" Gaara said calmly which scared Naruto, "oh Sakura, Gaara has told me about you" Naruto smirked "well Gaara if you let me go I promise I won't tell anyone you two did it on your desk" Naruto smirked, Sakura turned ever redder, Gaara twitched and threw Naruto out the window, "well Sakura let's head to the house" Gaara sighed and both made their way towards Gaara's house "oh also Sakura, my older siblings live with me I think you might like Temari…but Kankuro is really weird" Sakura smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand "I'll be fine"


	6. Night Time Fun

**A/n: YAY! Another update, I am on a roll! Woooohooooo, welli hope you like the chapter! R&R!**

Sakura walked into the giant house behind Gaara, "wow" she said in awe, he smirked at her and she smiled back "Gaara, it's about time your home were starving!" a blonde woman yelled coming from the kitchen, "Temari this is Sakura, Sakura this is my sister Temari" Gaara told them both, Temari held out her hand "nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you" Sakura smiled and shook her hand.

"Temari is Gaara home ye- Oh god Temari watch out that girl was with the attack during the chunin exams!" Kankuro yelled sending his puppets towards her, Sakura held her hands out and they stopped "if you don't want your puppet turned to trash I suggest you hear the story first" Sakura said calmly releasing the puppets.

"And you can't really expect to beat anyone with your mediocre skills" Sakura sighed, "I'll have you know I trained with the famous Chiyo-baa-sama" Kankuro huffed, Sakura laughed "you mean my grandma, that old hag has nothing on my dad" Sakura laughed, "your Chiyo-sama's granddaughter?" Temari asked, Sakura nodded "my dad is Sasori of the Red Sand" Sakura stated.

Kankuro went wide eyed "but he's a missing Nin" everyone looked at him "thanks for stating the obvious" Temari said sarcastically, Sakura looked at the floor "I know that I attacked you and all but it was my mission and I didn't know any better and I couldn't turn on my parents" Sakura said sadly, Gaara stared at her "well who cares about the past as long as you're here and don't mean harm I'm fine" Temari smiled.

Sakura smiled at her "and I'll finally have another girl to talk too!" Temari cheered, Kankuro looked a little doubtful "I guess I can try too" he sighed, "ok now that that is over, Gaara I was meaning to ask you something…" Temari rubbed the back of her head, Gaara glared at her 'great she wants something' he solemnly thought.

"Well I kind of invited Shika-kun and some others from Konoha to stay for awhile…like Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten" Temari put on her pleading face, Gaara glared at her "we don't have enough rooms were two short" he tried to make an excuse up "ne, Gaara" Temari whined "please I can share with Shika-kun and you and Sakura will be sleeping together, so it's perfect" Gaara and Sakura went red.

"Why do you just assume were sleeping together" Gaara demanded, "oh" Temari smiled "Naruto told me the news about your little session in your office" Temari said as if were the most obvious thing, Sakura turned an ever darker red "some call my name?" Naruto fox grinned as he walked down the stairs, "how does he do that?" Sakura asked.

"Wow Sakura you don't look so good you red" Naruto said placing a hand on her forehead, Sakura fell back "time for dinner!" Temari said randomly as Sakura got up and they headed in the dinning room, "Sakura sit by me!" Naruto smiled, "No Sakura can sit by me!" Temari glared at Naruto and tugged the chair towards her, "no she can sit by me!" Naruto pulled the chair towards him.

Sakura sweat dropped "hoe about I sit by both of you" Sakura smiled, "ok" they answered, Gaara sat across from Sakura staring at her "what?" she asked, "nothing" he said avoiding his eyes from hers, Temari brought out dinner and they all ate, just as Temari and Sakura were finishing up the dishes the door bell rang, "TEMARI!" they both heard Gaara yell from upstairs.

They looked at each other "I guess I forgot to tell him they were coming tonight" Temari laughed, Sakura sweat dropped 'these are crazy people but I have to admit Temari is very nice, I don't have this much fun at home' Sakura thought as Temari left to get the door, Sakura went to the stairs to see Gaara storming down, in black loose pants and a black shirt with the kanji for love on it.

"Gaara" Sakura said softly making him stop and look at her "don't be mad" she smiled and looked at him, "this should be fun, so enjoy it" Gaara sighed "fine" and he sulked to the front room with Sakura close behind him, "everyone I would like you to meet Sakura, my brothers girlfriend you know the girl he has had a crush on since like forever" Temari laughed, Sakura blushed hearing this, she looked and saw a slight blush on Gaara's cheeks.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Yamanaka Ino!" a blonde girl with a ponytail held her hand out, Sakura smiled and shook it "wait did you say Yamanaka?" Sakura asked, she nodded "my father knows someone in Konoha named Yamanaka" Sakura said, Ino looked at her "my mom did talk about a man with brownish red hair she helped shop with, she said it as the most funny memories she had"

Sakura laughed "I think you're mom helped my dad shop for me" Ino laughed too, "hi I'm Tenten" a girl with brown hair in two buns said smiling, "a-and I'm H-Hinata" the other girl with short black hair said, "I'm Neji" a boy who looked a little like Hinata said with a smirk "I'm Kiba," a brown headed boy said with a dog on his head "and this Akamaru" he smiled pointing to the dog, "and I'm Shikamaru" a boy with black hair in a spiky ponytail said.

"Nice to meet you all" Sakura smiled, they all walked in "so you knew Gaara when he was little" Neji said, "kind of, I came to visit with my father and he told me to wait at the playground while he talk to my grandmother and then I meet Gaara but I had to leave that day" Sakura said to him, "you're dad left you alone at that young age?" Kiba asked, "My dad had Hiruko watching me" Sakura answered.

"Enough questions lets have some fun, Kankuro will show you to your rooms and then you all can change into your night clothes but then come back down!" Temari smirked as they all went upstairs, Sakura followed Gaara to his room "I guess we are sharing" she laughed; they walked in the room "oh my god this is our room?" Sakura asked looking around at it.

Sakura put her bag down and grabbed her night clothes and quickly not caring if Gaara saw, she wore short black shorts and a lacy black spaghetti strap top, with red lace, "you like Gaara?" Sakura asked smiling, he smirked back at her "I'll be out in a second" Sakura said walking into the bathroom, he looked in her bag and saw her Akatsuki coat; he grabbed it and looked at it.

'What ever she decides I don't what to do if she chooses me, she abandons her family and if she chooses them, then I will die and have contributed to helping the Akatsuki accomplish their goal and lead to the demise of Suna and then they will go after Naruto, but I can't kill her and I know she can't kill me' he thought to himself, he heard the door opened and looked over to see Sakura.

She looked at what he was holding, "you wondering if I have chosen?" she asked taking it from him, "kind of" he admitted, "well I have I have decided, I am going to stay here a while and then I will go tell my mom and dad my decision to stay with you and will leave the Akatsuki, you see I realized my parents and ootoji's will always love me…but if I take you they will kill you and they will have stolen the only thing I ever wanted from me" Sakura said to him.

Gaara stared at her, "so is it ok if I stay here?" she asked, he walked up to her and kissed her, Sakura smiled taking that as a yes, "GAARA! SAKURA!" they heard Temari yell, they walked into the living room where everyone was "oh Sakura looking sexy" Temari teased, "is that what I think it is?" Sakura asked, Ino smiled "indeed it is Sakura, a karaoke machine!" she cheered.

"Sakura, you, Gaara, and I will be up first" Temari smiled dragging her up to it, "what but I don't" Sakura tried to say but was cut off "come on Gaara" Temari said, he looked t her "no way in hell" he refused, "please for Sakura, I'll make her sleep on the couch" Temari threatened, Gaara glared and walked up with them as the rest sat down, "what song?" Sakura asked.

Temari handed Gaara and Sakura a mic and turned the machine on "ready" she said "this is going to be fun!" she cheered, Sakura smiled and looked at Gaara, and then the music started:

_Temari: Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na _

_Have you ever been in love?_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends; do you have a best friend too? _

_(Temari sang and leaned on Gaara and looked at Sakura who sighed)_

_Sakura: He tickles in my tummy; he's so yummy, yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too!_

_(Sakura leaned on Gaara's other side)_

_Hello baby can I see you smile?_

_Gaara: I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild_

_Temari & Sakura: Ok! _

_Temari: Can I come, I am sitting alone_

_Gaara: No, friends are never alone_

_Temari & Sakura: That's right!_

_Sakura: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world excuse me,_

_I could also be your girl, lady, everyone is makin' fun_

_Temari & Sakura: Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Temari: He's my best friend; best of all best friend do you have a best friend too? _

_Sakura: He tickles in my tummy; he's so yummy, yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too!_

_Temari: Na na na na na na na na na na _

_Sakura: Hello, Ah baby let's go to the beach!_

_Gaara: Yea girls I bikini are waiting for me!_

_Sakura: But I was hoping for a summer romance!_

_Gaara: So why can't you take a chance?_

_Sakura: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me_

_I could also be your girl, lady, everyone is makin' fun_

_Temari: Na na na na na na na na na na_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends; do you have a best friend too?_

_Sakura: He tickles in my tummy; he's so yummy, yummy _

_Hey you should get a best friend too!_

_Temari: Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Sakura: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me_

_I could also be your girl, lady, everyone is makin' fun_

_Gaara: Let's get this party on hit me with laser gun_

_Temari & Sakura: Oh wow, wow, come on boys_

_Oh wow, wow, you should get a best friend too_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friend; do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy; he's so yummy, yummy _

_Hey you should get a best friend too!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na!_

Temari and Sakura laughed and Gaara just sat down, rolling his eyes at his sister "ok anyone else want to go?" Temari asked, no one spoke up "you guys all suck "well then how about a game of truth or dare?" she questioned, everyone nodded "good" Temari smiled "now sit in a circle" she ordered and everyone did so.

"Ok I pick Sakura" Temari smiled, "truth or dare?" Sakura thought a moment "truth" she smiled "baby" Temari stuck her tongue out playfully "ok what is the worst thing you have done sexually?" Temari asked, Sakura turned completely red "I almost forgot" Temari made quick hand signs and touched everyone on the shoulder "now you have to tell the truth" she told everyone.

Sakura gulped "go on Sakura" the girls egged on "well I…" Sakura began, they all stared at her, and Gaara had a slight blush on, for he knew what she was going to say, "G-GaaraandIhadsexonhisdesk" Sakura said quickly, everyone looked confused "what?" Temari smiled "she said 'Gaara and I had sex on his desk'" Temari smirked seeing the tomato of Sakura "damn Gaara when?" Kiba asked.

"Today" Gaara said slightly flustered, "Ok" Sakura said regaining her composer, "I pick Naruto, truth or dare?" Sakura questioned, "DARE!" he cheered, Sakura laughed "ok I dare you to…" she looked around "I dare you to kiss Hinata on the lips for three minutes" Sakura finished, both of them went red, Naruto went up to Hinata and sure enough for three minutes he kissed her, after they were done Hinata basically passed out.

"Ok, ok my turn!" Naruto said happily, "Neji" Naruto smirked sneaking behind him, "truth or dare?" Neji gulped "umm…truth" Neji said nervously and then all the lights shut off, some of the girls screamed, Sakura stood up and looked around, she made chakra strings and brought out Raku-n and Kitsune, Sakura felt sand move all around her, then red eye flashed open from a corner of the room.

"Sakura my dear blossom, what is taking you so long?" he asked walking up to her, she positioned them in front of her, she also felt a wall of sand form in front of her "you stay the hell away from me Itachi" Sakura glared into his eyes, "but dear blossom-TOUCH ME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" she yelled at him, "you heard the leader the next time you touch me my father has the permission to kill you!"

"Indeed blossom, I almost forgot, but I was sent by your _beloved parents_ to see what was taking you so long" his smirk went unseen, he out stretched his hand to her but found a wall of sand, he looked up and saw angered jade eyes beside the emerald ones of Sakura "well this is sure interesting" Itachi laughed "it seems you are not capable of taking him to his death, I guess I will have to send some to help" he laughed and disappeared.

The lights turned on a few moments after his departure, "what's going on?" Kiba asked, Sakura looked at the floor "you know that attack on Konoha 6 years ago…well I was one of the people with them, I am apart of the Akatsuki and I was sent to capture the Shukaku container, I hadn't known I had known who it was all my life, but I can't because I love him…" Sakura trailed off tears spilling from her eyes.

"And now that bastard Uchiha Itachi will send my mom and dad to get him and I will be in a lot of trouble with the leader" Sakura cried, Gaara held her "Sakura…" they all said before Temari interrupted them "don't judge Sakura she had no choice but to join the Akatsuki, her parents were in it and she is changed" Temari glared at all of them, Sakura looked at all of them "we weren't going to judge her" they said.

"Were fine as long as she doesn't try and kill Gaara or any of us" they said happily, "it's not like she could beat us" Neji said lazily, Sakura looked shocked "excuse me?" she said "I said it's not like you could kill us, none the less Gaara" Neji huffed again, "Gaara do you have training grounds near your house?" Sakura asked.

"Yes they are my own private grounds in the back" he pointed, "would you like to test that theory Neji?" Sakura mocked, "fine let do it" he smirked, "ok let us both get our weapons and then we out there" Sakura said running upstairs, followed by Neji "this should be interesting" Naruto said as they all headed to the training grounds.

Sakura and Neji came out; Sakura was still I her night clothes while Neji had changed, "you sure you can fight like that?" Neji taunted, Sakura smirked "if you're a true shinobi you learn to fight in what ever you where besides my skills very I can move as freely as I wish or not move at all" Sakura smirked, Neji took fighting stance.

"You should remember this from those exams you took back then because I was the one who cast it" Sakura smiled and made some had signs, "hidden mist jutsu!" Sakura called and a mist formed around them, 'so she is a shinobi with mist tactics' Neji thought 'this will be easy'

"Byakugan!" Neji said after his hand seals, he looked around through the mist but no one was in the arena, "what?" Neji said confused, then suddenly trees grew everywhere making a thick growth, Neji looked around "what the hell is going on?" he yelled, he heard laughter from all around "as you can see I not only excel in mist jutsu's I am also able to use earth jutsu to their full extent" Sakura laughed jumping from a tree and throwing shuriken and kunai at him, Neji of course used the Hyuuga ultimate defense and all missed "not too bad" Sakura smiled and pulled out Raku-n and Kitsune.

"Now taste this Sakura lunged one at him from the front and one from the back, Neji didn't feel the one behind him and attacked the one in front of him, not until it was to late did he notice the one behind him, when it nailed him in the back with multiply kunai, Neji feel on one knee 'damn' he cursed, 'that's not possible they must have trained her till she bleed, she know mist and earth jutsu's along with the ability to control puppets, I'm afraid to fin out what else she knows' Neji exhaled.

Sakura jumped down and ran to him, "dispel" she released the two jutsu's and pulled the kunai from his back, "gomen, I didn't mean to go over board" she said placing her hand on his back and letting her chakra flow and heal the wounds "wow, you're amazing" Neji said to her "thanks but I trained with the best" she smiled and the other walked up, "wow Neji you managed to last 10 minutes" Kiba joked.

"Damn Gaara you got yourself the best shinobi I've seen, other then you" Naruto smirked, "well I think we should go to sleep now" Hinata said shyly helping both Sakura and Neji up, "thanks Hinata" Sakura smiled, Sakura walked up to Gaara "well I think I did well" Sakura smiled to him, he smirked at her "night everyone " she waved and everyone went to their rooms, Sakura and Gaara walked in theirs and Sakura jumped in bed "ready to sleep?" she asked.

"I don't sleep" he stated sitting on his side, "really?" she wondered, "yes really" Sakura looked down and then up at him, "well what about me, I mean you won't mind?" he stared into her mesmerizing orbs, "no I will meditate anyway it is like sleep" he sighed and lay down.

Sakura feel asleep immediately, Gaara looked over and watched her for a while she was really peaceful when she slept, he actually smiled and then went into a deep meditation, Sakura woke up and looked to see it was still dark, she sighed and decided to go on the roof and look at the stars.

Gaara after awhile noticed her chakra was missing, he came out of meditation to se her gone, he got up and looked around until he finally caught a feel of her chakra, it came from the roof, Gaara transported there with his sand and saw her sitting and looking out at the desert, "they'll be here by tomorrow" Sakura said not turning around, he walked and sat by her "who?" he asked.

"My mom and dad, other then Itachi and our leader they are the strongest, my dad and Itachi are actually on the same level, they'll come for you and I don't know what will happen" Sakura said holding her legs up to her chest, Gaara pulled her into his lap "I know everything will work out fine" he assured her, Sakura smiled at his comfort and fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Angry Father equals Dead Kazekage

**A/n: Hi! Yes another chapter wooohoo! Lol well I hope you like it, there is a song in it but I changed it up a little just small tweaks! Ok well enjoy! R&R!**

It was around noon and Sasori and Deidara walked through the gates of Suna, they were emitting the most dangerous aura you could possibly imagine, "Sasori, first we check the Kazekage's tower and then his house" Deidara said, Sasori didn't answer he was all to focused on pulverizing a certain man, who just happened to be the Kazekage.

They walked into the office and saw the secretary "where is the Kazekage" Sasori demanded harshly, "he is at his home, he took of for the next couple of days" she gulped, "where might he live" Sasori glared "umm…I'm sorry I cannot give you that information, Sasori grabbed her by the shirt "I SAID WHERE DOES THE BASTARD LIVE!" Sasori yelled, "It's the biggest house in Suna, not to hard to find" she shook; Sasori threw her against the wall.

They both left and made their way to the roof tops spying the largest house they saw, they raced to it as fast as they could, arriving at the door, Sasori pulverized it, they walked in to see some people in the house, "where is Sakura!" he demanded, they all got into fighting stance "don't waste my time, I'm her father!" he yelled growing very angry, Ino walked up to him "you're not the one from last night?" she asked.

He looked at her, something about her was very familiar, "what is your name girl" he said not as loud, "Yamanaka Ino" she gulped, it clicked in his mind 'this must be the daughter of that woman,' "I have no idea what your talking about last night but you tell me where my daughter is" Ino pointed upstairs, Deidara and him proceeded up the stairs, the came to some double doors and saw Sakura asleep on Gaara's bare chest in a mere bra and underwear.

Sasori went wide eyed, "Sakura!" he yelled, Sakura and Gaara shot up, Gaara sand surrounding them as a shield, "Dad!" Sakura gasped, trying to cover herself with the sheets, "mom!", Deidara ripped Sakura out of bed taking the sheet with her, "what are doing you're sleeping with the Shukaku container!" she yelled but looked confused, "his name is Gaara" Sakura said back, "what?" Deidara asked, "His name is Gaara, not the Shukaku container" Sakura said again with more confidence.

"Wait isn't Gaara the boy you meet in Suna?" she questioned, Sakura nodded "he must pay for what he did to you!" Sasori yelled pulling out Hiruko and lunged him at Gaara who was now on his feet, "No!" Sakura screamed and ran in front of Gaara, Sasori went wide eyed and tried to stop the attack but clipped Sakura on the arm, "AHHH!" she cried and kneeled to the ground, Sasori and Deidara ran to her side "Sakura!" Sasori said.

Deidara pushed both men aside "Sakura honey are you ok" Deidara said holding back tears, "the poison" Sakura held her arm in pain, Deidara pulled Sakura hand away and put her hand over the cut, "AHHHHHHHHH!" Deidara screamed, she fell back and her hand spit the poison on the ground, Sakura sat up and placed her hand over the cut and quickly healed it.

Sakura looked at her mom, she held her hand up and looked at it, it was red and swollen and it kept coughing, Sakura placed her hand over it and green light emit from her hand, she removed it and the hand was all better, "are you ok mom?" Sakura asked, Deidara nodded "are you ok?" she asked her daughter, Sakura nodded "thanks"

Sakura looked at her dad, "Sakura I am so sorry" Sasori said, Sakura hugged her dad, he hugged her "I'm so sorry" he said again, "ok" she said as she let go, "now can you two let us get dressed and then we can talk" Sakura smiled, they look uneasy about it, but walked out the door and closed it, Sakura quickly slipped cloths on as did Gaara, "are you ok?" he asked, kissing her.

"I'm fine" she giggled, "I love you Sakura" he said kissing her on the lips, his tongue slide across her lips asking to enter, she opened her mouth for him and his tongue dove into her mouth, Sakura pulled away "my parents are outside" Sakura whispered, he kissed her one last time and Sakura went and opened the door.

Sasori and Deidara walked back in and sat on the bed, "mom, dad" Sakura gulped and breathed out "I want to let you know that…I refuse to help capture Gaara…because I love him and if I have to I will protect him from you even if it means my death or yours" Sakura said with all her courage.

"Also realize this is my decision and it was not my choice to be in the Akatsuki," Sakura finished and stared into the eyes of her mom and dad, Deidara smiled but Sasori had a look of loss on his face, "dad" Sakura sighed, "it's not the Akatsuki, it's just your too young to be in love" Sakura smiled at her dad, "dad I'm a big girl now and I can make my own decisions and mistakes, I just want you support" Sasori looked at her.

"Ha, one of those mistakes was having sex with Gaara on his office desk" Naruto laughed through the door, Sakura and Gaara went wide eyed, "NARUTO!" Sakura and Gaara yelled, "I got him Gaara!" Temari called through the door, Sasori glared at Gaara and looked at Sakura, "awww, my little girl is a woman! Already having sex!" Deidara squealed.

"A desk, that a new one for the first time, you know Sakura you dad and I first did it in the shower" Deidara smiled, Sasori slightly blushed "Deidara we are not encouraging" Deidara smiled, "how about Sakura and I go take a walk around and talk while you two bond" Deidara said getting up and pulling Sakura with her, "Sasori don't kill him, besides I told you I wanted to leave the Akatsuki and what a better time then now?" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

-xXx-Sakura POV-xXx-

"Do you think it was ok to leave them alone?" Sakura asked her mother as they walked down the Suna streets, "don't worry puchi hana, the most those two will do to each other it bore their eyes out" Deidara laughed, "so Sakura when you found out who the Shukaku container was what did you do, especially finding it was the one you loved and held dear?" she asked looking at some things in a stand.

"Well I couldn't do it and I told him the truth and he still accepted me and then…" Sakura trailed of blushing madly, "I knew that boy loved you that moment I saw you two that night" her mother smiled, "Sakura lets go get some pretty dresses we should go out to dinner tonight you, Gaara, your father, and I" she smiled, Sakura laughed, her mom was the greatest she could turn the worst situation around.

They walked into a semi-formal dress store "so Sakura do you love him truly?" Deidara asked, Sakura looked at her mom "I love him with all my heart" Sakura said truthfully, "so your father and I won't be leaving the Akatsuki for nothing" Deidara smiled, "but you'll have to get us a house near yours, you know your father" they both laughed.

-xXx-Gaara's POV-xXx-

Sasori and Gaara watched the two leave, as soon as the door closed they began their glaring contest, 30 minutes had gone by and Gaara decided if he wanted Sakura the way he wanted her, he needed to be nice to the most important male in her life, her father, Sasori of the Red Sand, a missing nin "so…" Gaara awkwardly broke the silence, "if you break my daughters heart you will have wished you were never born" Sasori stated very seriously.

'**He sure is straight forward'** Shukaku huffed, "I would never break her heart, I would protect her with my life as she did me" Gaara said his face still emotionless, "you better treat my daughter right" Sasori said easing up on the glare, as he saw Gaara was really trying, Sasori sighed "I'm not all that surprised you two had sex, I mean seeing each other once every few years, must have been hard" Sasori eased up.

Gaara smirked, this was going surprisingly well "and out of all people I know you can protect her" Sasori sighed, "she is strong I doubt she would need my help" Gaara said, "she looks strong doesn't she, she built up that façade long ago to keep _him_ away" Sasori looked at Gaara who had a confused look on his face, "Sakura was trained to be a weapon against you and that's why she is strong, but she is so emotionally unstable, growing up with _him_" Sasori looked out the window.

"Is this _him_ the person with red eyes that paid us a visit last night?" Gaara asked, Sasori nodded, "Itachi always tried to get Deidara but she didn't like him, she had fallen in love with me, why I don't know, she followed me everywhere and she was so annoying and she tried so hard, I even thought she was just a weak woman in the organization" Sasori smiled looking out the window remembering.

"Then Kisame, Itachi, and her were sent on a dangerous mission, it was only supposed to take a day, but when the third day dragged on I actually became worried, then they arrived, she walked in, in the worst condition I have ever seen anyone in, she even had Itachi over her shoulder and was dragging Kisame back, she also managed to get what they were sent for, she dropped Itachi and collapsed but I caught her before she hit the floor" Gaara listened intently to what he was hearing.

"My perspective changed of her and I respected her, but she was unconscious for a week, when she woke up we were all assigned another mission, it was an assassination and of course Deidara would not leave me alone as usual, on the mission I got very irritated with her and said some very harsh things, she actually cried but then regained herself and stopped talking to me and one day I was resting in a tree when I heard something, I snuck over and found a stream where I saw Deidara getting in…

_Flashback…_

_Deidara let her hair down out of its high pony tail and stepped into the water, she went until she was waist deep and she grazed the water with her fingers, what she didn't know that there were two pairs of eyes watching her and then she began to sing to herself, Sasori also noticed tears falling down her face._

_**You took a piece of my heart**_

_**I never thought that this could fall apart,**_

_**I thought I fell in love**_

_**And this is more then I have ever been afraid of,**_

_**Another life**_

_**Another happy ending cuts like a knife,**_

_**Another place **_

_**Another time,**_

_**Another hand to touch **_

_**Another sun to shine,**_

_**You cut me deeper then deep**_

_**And I'm constantly blinded,**_

_**I'm running around but there's no place to hide**_

_**I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided,**_

_**Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?**_

_**Deeper then deep and I'm constantly blinded,**_

_**My heart starts shiver for a once and a while**_

_**I start to talk in my sleep cause our souls are divided,**_

_**How can it be that I'm ready for love?**_

_She was moving rhythmically in the water to the sound of her own voice._

_**Time will tell**_

_**A single day could help me break this spell,**_

_**Don't wanna be alone**_

_**When will I be understood?**_

_**When is my kingdom to come?**_

_**Another boy **_

_**Another life,**_

_**Another happy ending and I'll be alive**_

_**Another place**_

_**Another time,**_

_**Another hand to touch**_

_**Another sun to shine,**_

_**You cut me deeper then deep**_

_**And I'm constantly blinded,**_

_**I'm running around but there's no place to hide**_

_**I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided,**_

_**Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?**_

_**Deeper then deep, I'm constantly blinded,**_

_**My heart starts to shiver for a once and a while**_

_**I start to talk in my cause our souls are divided,**_

_**How can it be that I'm ready for love?**_

_**How can it be that I'm ready for love?**_

_**How can it be that I'm ready for love? **_

_Deidara got out of the water and dried off, I watched her as the tears continuously fell down her cheeks, It hurt me to see her that way, I was about to go down there when I saw Itachi emerge from the trees, "Deidara my darling I heard your wonderful song to me and I think we are ready for love" he smiled, she looked at him as if he were crazy._

"_Itachi-sama that was not for you" she said beginning to walk off, he grabbed her arm and brought her to him "let go!" she yelled, "who was it meant for then, love?" he demanded answers, "Sasori" she slapped him and went wide eye "g-gomen Itachi-sama" he glared at her using his sharingan, she let out a screech of pain "Itachi p-please stop" she cried holding her head._

_Sasori came out immediately and sent out Hiruko, "leave her alone Itachi!" Sasori yelled, it broke his gaze off of her and the pain receded along with the visuals, Itachi glared at Sasori and turned off and headed back to camp, Deidara was curled up into a Fidel position she was drying and breathing hard, "Deidara" Sasori touched her shoulder, she jerked back "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed._

_She looked at her hands she was shaking, she looked back up at Sasori, he kneeled in front of her, he held out his arms "it's ok Deidara" he said and she fell into his arms sobbing uncontrollably, after a while she spoke "I'm sorry" she said quietly and stood up and headed back to camp._

_Sasori stood and soon and followed, the next day was the assigned day of the assassination, there were more shinobi then we expected and we were out numbered but we managed to kill most of them, Kisame had already been knocked out, but thankfully Deidara saved him, Itachi had been wounded in the side and Deidara had a gash in her arm._

"_Itachi guard me I have to prepare my summoning" she asked him, Deidara made quick writing on the ground, I looked over and saw Itachi standing there smiling as a kunai embedded into Deidara's back, she fell over a bit but regained composer with her strong arm, Deidara pulled the kunai out of her back and glared at Itachi, then she saw men coming from behind Itachi and Sasori._

_She tried to use both hands but blood loss prevented use of the one arm, Sasori glanced at Deidara making many one handed signs, "Raising rock juts!" she yelled slamming her hand on the ground, it raised Sasori and Itachi onto high platforms and avoided a almost fateful blow, she finished he markings in the earth and wiped blood from her open wound, she slammed it on the ground again, "summoning jutsu!" she yelled and brought her hand up and a giant bird emerged from the mouth on her hand._

_All the men surrounded the weakened woman, she made no attempt to move, she was so warn out, her bird attacked all around, they were about to charge, Deidara smiled and closed her eyes, Sasori jumped down and killed every one of them, he went up to Deidara "Diedara" she looked at him and smiled, a hidden nin threw another kunai and hit her in back again, Sasori went wide eyed "Deidara!" she smiled "don't be sad Sasori, now I won't bother you anymore"_

_He pulled the kunai out and threw it at the man nailing him in the head, "Deidara, please don't go, I don't want you to leave" he said to her, she was barely awake "stay here with me" he said looking into her uncovered eye, Sasori leaned down and kissed her, they broke "Sasori…I love you…live on" she smiled and then fell limp, he felt her pulse it was very slow, "come on Itachi" he said as they left._

_Sasori ran with Deidara, carrying her bridal style, Itachi carried Kisame, they managed to kill their target along with all the others, they ran with top speed to get back in time to save her, 'your amazing Deidara' Sasori thought, 'you save Itachi after what he did to you' they made it back to the manor just in time to save Deidara and that night started their relationship._

_End flashback…_

Sasori looked at Gaara, "Deidara was constantly abused by Itachi, it came to a point when I could rarely leave her side, then when Sakura came around he started leaving her alone, except once when I left with Sakura to visit Suna he did something to her and I almost killed him…and then later he did the most despicable thing…" Sasori trailed off, Gaara stared at him "he did something to Sakura didn't he?" Gaara asked already knowing the answer.

"He sound proofed his room and tried to rape her, if I hadn't been going to check on her at that moment he would have gotten away with it, so you must promise me you will protect her, she means the world to me" Sasori shifted to face Gaara, Gaara nodded I promise I will never let any thing happen to her, I love her" both of them made small smiles.

"So do I have you're permission?" Gaara asked, Sasori smirked "yes young Kazekage you have my approval" Gaara smiled, "oh, you never told me why you were so ticked of with me" Gaara said, Sasori laughed "oh yes, well it seems Itachi lied, he said you had found out and held her hostage and were well you know…" he said, "ok" Gaara replied, "I'm going to kill that asshole" Gaara said, "not if I kill him first" Sasori smirked.


	8. In the End, Everything Works Out

**A/n: Oh it is the final chapter! Man I really liked writing this story! Oh well I hope you like it! R&R! Peace! And to all my Deceptive Love fans, guess what my next story is going to be…that's right the sequel, A Deceptive Life! Ok well R&R!**

Sakura and Deidara walked into the house "are Gaara and Sasori here?" Deidara asked Ino, "no they left awhile ago, said they had to do something, I think it was train or I don't know" Ino shrugged, Sakura nodded "hey mom can they come to dinner with us too?" Sakura asked, "Well I don't see why not?" she smiled and hugged her daughter; "hey would you all like to come to dinner with us tonight?"

"Sounds like fun" Temari smiled, "I'm in" Ino and Hinata said, "Neji and I will go" Tenten smiled, "oh yea us too" Kiba said and Akamaru barked, "ok looks like were all going ok it will be formal ok" Sakura smiled, "hey how about all the girls go up to Gaara's room and well all get ready in their, like a party!" Deidara smiled, Sakura smiled at her mom "that sounds awesome!" the girls squealed and ran up to get the make up and dresses and such.

"Oh one of you boys please go find Sasori and Gaara and tell them about dinner and tell Sasori, Deidara says I swear if he wears his Akatsuki coat I will feed him to my owl!" Deidara twitched, "breathe mom" Sakura laughed, "I'll go" Kiba volunteered "thank you" both Sakura and Deidara smiled and went upstairs with their bags.

All the girls were locked away in Gaara's room, "ok so let me get this straight" Deidara said thinking "ok you Temari going with that pointy pony tail Shikamaru, Tenten is going with that white eyed guy, this white eyed girl here Hinata is going with Naruto, the Kyuubi container, and Ino is going with the dog boy?" they all nodded "ok, well then young ones we must make ourselves irresistible, because I have decided we are going to a restaurant where we can dance as well" she threw her hands in the air.

"What is that?" Temari asked pointed at Deidara's hand, Deidara looked at it "oh it's my other mouth it helps me with me jutsu's it makes the clay I use for my explosions," she smiled and it smiled at them too, "it's so cool" Tenten took a closer look, "so umm Mrs.…-call me Deidara- ok Deidara are you married to Sasori?" Ino asked, Deidara blinked "no" they went wide eyed "the leader wouldn't let us" she said "are you going to get married?" Hinata questioned.

"Well I guess I mean I never really thought about it, it was not really allowed me and Sasori but when Itachi started bring hoes and fucking them all night the leader eased up on us" all but Sakura were shocked "you mean you slept with him for 19 years and you weren't planning on getting married, you even had a child" they all said "well we weren't allowed to marry and beside you can't just leave the Akatsuki but this is different Sakura is stronger then most all the Akatsuki" Deidara said.

"Also Sasori and I would never harm her so they cant send us after her and Kisame and Zetsu would kill them selves before they hurt her, the only one who would be willing to kill her would be Itachi put he has a curse and cannot touch her, it was placed on him, after an incident" she looked at Sakura who cringed at the memory, "but as soon as Zetsu and Kisame find out they will be leaving as well, most likely" Deidara smiled "now enough of that" all the girls stared at her, "what was your relationship first like?" they asked.

Deidara laughed, "why are you all so interested in my love life?" she laughed, "I don't know" they all laughed "ok well here I'll tell you about the first day I arrived at the Akatsuki" Deidara giggled,

_Flashback…_

'_Where the hell are we going' Deidara thought, 'we have been traveling for days this soooo better be worth it' my eye began to twitch, "we are almost there" my escort said, finally we came to a small clearing with a big manor, "is this it?" I asked, "Yes and just to warn you, you will be the only woman living here, you are the very first female Akatsuki member" he told her "ooo, what do I win?" she sad sarcastically._

_They walked up to the big doors and entered the large manor, there stood a man with four other men behind him, "you must be Deidara" the assumed leader said, she put on a fake smile "hello" he eyed her, she rolled her eyes 'at least he wont be living here' she great fully thought, "this is Uchiha Itachi," he gestured and a man with long black hair and red eyes bowed and winked at her, Deidara almost threw up in her mouth._

"_Here is Hoshigaki Kisame," he pointed to a blue shark looking man, he gave her a friendly smile and bowed 'I'm dubbing him on my ok list' she thought happily, "then we have Sasori of Red Sand" a man with reddish brownish hair looked at her briefly, Deidara could have sworn her eyes turned to hearts at that moment, "and then Zetsu" but Deidara's eyes never left Sasori, "Sasori why don't you show Deidara to her room" the leader said, Sasori glared but then looked back to Deidara "come on" he sighed, she followed him "so Sasori" she tried to start a conversation._

"_What is your specialty?" she asked, "I am a puppeteer, I control puppets" he said not bothering to face her, "wow that amazing so your from the wind country" she dug "yes you are correct" he said, he sighed 'I should probably be nice' "what do you do?" he asked, Deidara brightened up "well see my hand right here helps form the clay into figures that are basically like bombs and have explosions, I can make things as small as insects to as big as elephants, I like to think of it as art" she smiled at him._

_He nodded "very interesting" he said as he stopped in front of a door "here is your room, my room is that door at the end of the hall, Kisame is across from you, Zetsu is beside you and Itachi is down the corner past my room" he finished and headed towards his room "Sasori-kun t-don't call me Sasori-kun" he interrupted her, Deidara sighed "man what a mean hottie" she smiled and went in her room, Sasori heard her comment and rolled his eyes 'great' he inwardly groaned._

_It was around 11:00 pm and Sasori decided to get something to eat, he was working on his puppet all day, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed what ever he could find, which just happened to be an apple, he walked out and heard the TV on, he walked into the TV room but didn't see anyone, he walked to the couch and looked for the remote, but what he saw made him blush madly._

_There asleep on the couch was Deidara, she wore short, short black shorts that hugged her hips and were low and a black small spaghetti strap shirt that revealed her mid-drift, her hair was sprawled, out of its earlier do, Sasori gulped as she turned lying on her back he saw her large breasts, he contemplated on what to do, if he left her out here Itachi would do something to her, but what if she woke up when he was carrying her._

_He finally decided he would rather her wake up to him carrying her, then being fucked by Itachi, he carefully picked her up bridal style, but what he didn't know Deidara had been awakened by his presence beside her, he carried her down the hallway to her room, he opened the door and slide her under her covers, he turned to leave when "thank you Sasori" Deidara smiled at him, he continued out of her room and shut the door._

_End flashback…_

"And it pretty much continued with me bothering him to insanity until one day on a mission I found out he had grown feeling for his annoying fan girl" Deidara smiled,

_Another flashback…_

_Deidara saw Sasori killing all the men surrounding her, I knew I couldn't fight anymore, then Sasori came up to her "Deidara" he said with concern in his eyes, she felt a kunai imbed in her back, pain surged through her body "Deidara!" he held her, "don't worry Sasori, now I won't bother you anymore" she smiled, he pulled the kunai out of her back, "Sasori…I love you…please live on" she said, before she 'died' she heard him "no Deidara please stay with me" he held her close before all was lost._

_Deidara woke up in her room all bandaged up, she looked around and saw Sasori asleep standing leaning on the wall, Deidara let a light laugh, Sasori shot awake and looked at her, she smiled "you're awake" he said, she nodded "I guess I'll leave" he said heading for the door, but he stopped "also I'm sorry for what I said before the mission" and he continued walking._

"_Sasori wait" Deidara said so he could hear her, "I did mean what I said and I hope what you said doesn't change" she said looking at him, he turned around to face her "when I thought I lost you my world came crashing down, I didn't realize what I had until you were gone, it ate away my insides and as each day passed while they worked, it hurt more, but then they said all you needed was sleep" he finished, Deidara had tears running down her face._

"_I even watched you that might at the stream when you sang and when Itachi went near you it angered me I want you for myself and only me" he told her, Deidara smiled, Sasori walked up to her and kissed her hard on the lips, they heard something at the door and broke and saw Itachi standing their glaring at the two, he walked on and Sasori looked back at Deidara "I love you Deidara" he said kissing her again._

"Awwwwww" all the girls squealed, "that is so sweet" Temari giggled, "I wish a guy would say that to me" Tenten sighed, "Neji is such a butt and to 'that's to degrading to tell you I care for you'" they all laughed "well we better get ready" Hinata said noticing the time, they all changed and got their make up ready, laughing at funny stories and such.

Soon they all came downstairs to see all the guys ready, Neji took Tenten by the arm he wore a cream colored kimono, while Tenten wore a kimono with different purples, Hitata wore a simple green one and Naruto wore an orange kimono with a white sash, Ino's was blue and Kiba wore a grey kimono, Deidara wore a black kimono with silver imbedding "I swear Sakura if your dad is wearing his Akatsuki coat I might just…" she trailed off mouth open looking at Sasori walk out with Gaara.

Sasori wore a black kimono like hers only it had red imbedding, Sakura nudged her mom forward as she went up to Gaara, "you look beautiful" Gaara said kissing her gently on the lips, he looked at the pink kimono with the darker pink cherry blossoms, "and Sakura your mine I don't even want to let you go out and share your beauty with anyone else" he said, Sakura smiled and grasped his hand.

They all walked to the restaurant they were having dinner at, "so how did you do with my father, I mean you're alive but how did it go?" she asked her precious Kazekage, "it went very well actually," he smiled at his flower, "well were going to have fun tonight" Sakura kissed him on the cheek, they walked into the restaurant and were seated.

Eating had gone fairly well except Naruto was now on his 42nd bowl of ramen, some music started playing and Neji stood "Tenten would you like to dance?" he asked Tenten turned red and took his offered hand, soon Ino and Kiba were out there followed by Temari and Shikamaru, Gaara looked out of the side of his eye to se Sakura sigh, he swallowed his pride "Sakura do you want to dance?" she looked at him and smiled.

They got up and headed for the floor and moved to the slow music, Sakura rest her head on his firm chest "Gaara I love you" Sakura smiled, he held her closer, Deidara leaned back in her chair, "Sasori why won't you dance?" she asked, "shh Deidara and look" he smiled and pointed over to Gaara and Sakura, "Sakura" Gaara said, "what is it?" she followed his steps.

"I want to ask you…if you will…be my wife?" he asked pulling out a small box, Sakura's eyes widened he opened it to reveal a diamond ring "Gaara…" Sakura was breathless "of course I've dreamed of this moment almost all my life" she smiled tears falling from her eyes, he slid it on her finger and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Aww Sasori he just asked her to marry him," Deidara smiled, "I know I was there helping him pick the ring, also one more thing" he said covering her eyes, "we don't have to have a ceremony but I want it official" he said sliding something on her finger, he removed his hand and she saw a ring with a diamond on it with birds engrave in the metal, "aww Sasori" Deidara jumped on him and kissed him.

Sakura and Gaara were dancing with big smiles on their faces, "oh Gaara" Sakura said looking up at him, "there is one matter we must take care of though" she smiled, "and what might that be?" he asked "my parents need a house to live in Suna" he laughed "I will make it happen" he kissed her once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on Sasori, Deidara, and Sakura officially left the Akatsuki, along with Kisame and Zetsu who both went their own ways, unfortunately for Itachi Gaara killed the Akatsuki leader and Sasori was able to go on his long deserved killing rage, Itachi ended up dead and thrown in Konoha, apparently someone their wanted him dead said Naruto.

Sakura and Gaara got married and had the biggest wedding ever recorded in history, it was his way of showing the world that she was his, Sasori and Deidara were also lucky to get three grand children in the following years and Sasori happily guarded them over protectively as he did Sakura, Gaara was Kazekage until he had to retire and his eldest son took over, capable of controlling sand as well as all of the jutsu's his mother learned and ended up marring Naruto and Hinata's daughter.

**THE END! **

**BIG NEWS! IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED DEIDARA IS A WOMAN IF YOU WANT PROOF, GO TO THIS LINK:**

**There are no spaces in the website but I have to space it so it shows up! Ok so when you put it in combined it!**

http/ www. deviantart. com/view/ 20926970/


End file.
